100 Things Sealand Is Not Allowed To Do
by xxxLexiHalliwellxxx
Summary: Haven't seen for Sealand, except one of DA which I wasn't too fond of...hope you guys like it I know I had fun writting it : T for France and well...there's alot of France, enough said '


_I saw one but I don't get why people seem to make England and Sealand's rivalry way deeper than it is ment to be -.- Sealand's such a sweet kid and England as well as with America, deep down he cares. So I thought I'd make this ^^_

_I don't really have any warnings, I guess just France/Britain, Sweden/Finland, Germany/Italy and Sealand/Latvia (just because they are so damn cute! However its nothing too graphic or anything, because they're KIDS). Well here it goes _

**100 things Sealand is not Allowed To Do**

**1. I must not call England "British jerk of jerks"**

**2. – or Jerkland**

**3. – in general I should not call him names**

**4. –aside from Sir, Big Brother England or Arthur**

**5. On the subject of names, if I call Sweden dad, I should not to call Finland momma on sentences somewhat close to each other.**

**6. –Even if encouraged by dad**

** to America as big brother upsets England**

**8. –Come to think of it I am not done with the subject of names**

**9. I cannot call France brother**

**10. – or England's boyfriend**

**11. –or girlfriend**

**12. –England says I shouldn't get near him at all.**

**13. I should not attempt to conquer SeaWorld**

**14. –Even though America simply laughed it off and said that if I wanted Seaworld could be mine without having to fight for it**

**15. –England got upset**

**16. –Especially SeaWorld in Florida**

**17. –France said something about that being America's vital regions…**

**18. That bloody frog said what!**

**19. –Britain..what does that mean?**

**20. –Wait, where are you going with that axe?**

**21. I must not tell England about mine and France's conversations.**

**22. –France, what are you doing on my list? :O**

**23. –Oh are you guys playing Snow White and the Huntsman? ^^**

**24. –Can I play? :D**

**25. -*sight* getting ignored as usual, but they seem to have fun…and France is a good Snow White, those screams seem really realistic ^_^**

**26. Anyway back to my list, ummmm….**

**27. Oh right, I cannot impersonate Canada at meetings anymore.**

**28. -Even though no one can even remember him well anyway.**

**29. -Or realize he's been in the room the whole time**

**30. -Especially Mr. Russia**

**31. –Who sat on him for half an hour without noticing until Mr. Japan heard Kumajirou's gasps for air.**

**32. Whenever France enters a room with a giant cardboard box that says "Safety first" I am to grab Latvia and run out of the room immediately.**

**33. –Not stay and listen, get scarred for life and bring those colorful rubbers home to ask momma or papa what they are.**

**34. –or keep holding Latvia's hand under the table while smiling making him blush**

**35. –because then France will be shooting us looks that look way too silly on his face, I'm not really sure why he was eyebrowing us.**

**36. Just because Switzerland decided to ski into a world meeting once does not give me a right to sail in.**

**37. I am not allowed into world meetings, period. **

**38. Last time Arthur's boss yelled at him for letting me in**

**39. -Even thou Denmark was watching over me.**

**40. –Seborga is not an acceptable babysitter either, because even though he became independent a while ago, he is technically still part of Italy, therefore people seem to find it pointless for him to be there.**

**41. –there's no water to make that work anyway.**

**42. –neither do I own a boat.**

**43. –and none of my family or even Latvia, Iceland, Seborga, TRNC or Wy will let me borrow theirs.**

**44. –I'm not sure if TRNC or Wy have boats though, they are micronations like me.**

**45. I cannot invite Mr. Russia to my "Sealand is a real nation club"**

**46. –Latvia starts shaking with fear each time he's around**

**47. –therefore I should not even mention him by word.**

**48. On the subject of Mr. Russia if he asks to "become one with mother Russia, da?" I am to take Latvia's hand and run home as quick as possible.**

**49. –Not point out he is not my mother, Finland is.**

**50. –or ask how can he be a mother if he's a guy. Wouldn't that make him father Russia then?**

**51. –or is he a guy? O_O…**

**52. –either way, whatever I do, Latvia involuntarily will do #48 for me. **

**53. Going back to TRNC, I am not allowed to attack him for pointing out that his independence has at least been recognized.**

**54. –Mr. Germany has recognized me now ok!**

**55. I cannot rant to big brother England about how he should recognize my independence for more than 3 hours.**

**56. –But I won't give up, I know one day he will realize because I have a big heart! :D**

**57. -*reads his list* we have 27 people! Even though only 4 are permitted to reside there…and the goat had a baby so now we have two ok!**

**58. I am not allowed to listen to death metal in the middle of the night with Norway and momma Finland.**

**59. –Dad gets really cranky when he is woken up so late…or early since its technically around 1 or 2am, however you want to call it.**

**60. I need to call before me and Latvia go over to Switzerland's house to play with Liechtenstein**

**61. -Unless we want to get shot 3 seconds after knocking the door.**

**62. –If that happens I can tell dad as long as I don't go hysterically crying saying Switzy tried to kill me and Latvia.**

**63. –I know it wasn't his fault**

**64. –and since dad is quite protective, Switzerland didn't leave his house for two weeks, even when he did, he was full of bruises.**

**65. I am not to interrupt reunions at jer- brother England's house to point out Italy is a pedophile for going out with Germany.**

**66. -Even though he totally is.**

**67. -But mom already explained that to me so I guess it makes sense.**

**68. –Hm…nevermind I don't want to make Italy cry so I'll just stop mentioning it.**

**69. I must stop asking for reasons whenever some nations decide to laugh at this number.**

**70. –Even though I think I recall France mentioning it in his presentation about safety.**

**71. –I kinda refused to listen after he explained the other use for guy's…well…erm…ANYWAY!**

**72. I must not say Twilight is better than Harry Potter just to annoy Arthur.**

**73. –Because its not, even though I'm not necessarily a fan of either.**

**74. –And that will get me some serious spanking**

**75. I should not agree with France when he tells Big Brother Arthur that perhaps he should let Latvia do the spanking while winking at me.**

**76. –It apparently makes me sound like a pervert according to aniki.**

**77. –But I only agreed because I know Latvia wouldn't hit me hard like Arthur does D':**

**78. –Wait, what was the winking for anyway?**

**79. Anyway, England says I should not agree with anything the old frog says.**

**80. –Or to talk to him at all**

**81. –But that is nearly impossible since France is always over, Arthur has considered putting a restriction order to keep him away from me.**

**82. If I see Francis sneaking some of his French food into the fridge I am to tell Big Brother immediately**

**83. –not eat it**

**84. "But it is better than your cooking" is NEVER an excuse**

**85. – Each time I compare anyone's cooking to him he gets that weird aura around him and goes into a depression zone for about 2 hours.**

**86. Also I should not suggest to him that he goes for a vacation to a mental institution because of his imaginary friends.**

**87. – They ARE real you little git! Right Mr. Fairy? Oh Flying Mint Bunny, you're always here to cheer me up!**

**88. – Aniki….get out of my notes and go play with your imaginary friends… **

**89. I am completely forbidden from hacking into any person's computer who listens to my Marukaite Chikyuu on youtube.**

**90. –People got kind of scared and thought their computers were possessed or something.**

**91. C'mon my singing is not that bad is it?**

**92. Momma, papa, Latvia and aniki don't complain.**

**93. -Well anaki does but only if I sing it during tea time**

**94. –Or on those rare occasions he lets me stay for the meeting he holds at his house.**

**95. Especially during the awkward silences following to France saying or doing something that gets mom, dad or aniki to cover my eyes.**

**96. –or my ears**

**97. Because bursting out into singing merrily Marukaite Chikyuu is not exactly what I should've done when he told me to hum to myself so I won't listen to the frog or when Arthur wants to give him a piece of his mind.**

**98. I don't get how they fight so much but on those cold winter nights are all lovey dovey by the fireplace…**

**99. Recalling that night, I should not ask what "Souhaitez passer à la Chambre à coucher à réchauffer un peu mon amour" means or why did Britain get so red.**

**100. Well, I'm done with this list…finally! Yay! Now to get ready because Latvia is visiting today! Well bye! ^^**

_OK now for references erm….many came from fanfictions I read and here are the links ^^ you can also find them on my favorites list, many more than I have listed here :D_

**.net/s/7936714/1/**

**.net/s/7591456/1/**

**.net/s/7334104/1/**

**.net/s/6274793/4/100_Theme_Challenge**

**.net/s/6993405/1/Sealands_discovery**

_Also the whole "mom-finland, dad-sweden" came from the whole adoption and being put on ebay thing xD honestly I have not gotten that far in the anime but am close, I just knew this from Wikipedia XD_

_#54: on the micronations wiki if you go you can see under the legal stuff that Sealand claims that Germany has recognized him, though no one is really sure about what their legal situation is or if its true :3_

_#57: it is a reference to the fact that it is claimed 27 people live there but only four are submitted or something like that, you can also see it on Wikipedia, but the normal one, the micronations will only help you with 54. The goat, well I got it from England's "100 Things" and the baby goat from my weird imagination XD_

_#89-90: well…I'll give you guys the link, as a matter of fact I am listening to it right now XD read the comments and you'll see. Sealand has hacked us all!_

_.com/watch?v=y65F6LBZw8M_

_#99: last but most definitely not least! "Souhaitez passer à la Chambre à coucher à réchauffer un peu mon amour" means "want to go to the bedroom to warm up a bit love" XD I just thought it was like France to say something like this :3 I am not French, nor do I speak it, I used a Babylon translator so if I made a mistake don't blame me! ^^ yeah that's um, it. Sayonara!_


End file.
